


Mark of the King

by inspirationcocoa



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirationcocoa/pseuds/inspirationcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic I started so long ago. Basically, it's after Meet the Dupes. Nasedo is dead. Tess has moved into her own place and she and Max are not quite friends but not enemies. Zan shows up looking for a message he believes Lonnie and Rath left with Tess. Lots of sex and sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part I

            He touched her lightly, slowly. She gasped, a slight intake of breath and he smiled against her neck before placing tiny kisses on the soft flesh of her collarbone.

            “Max?” she sighed softly in disbelief. She couldn’t believe this was happening. That it wasn’t some dream she’d dreamed a thousand times, a thousand nights. He’d entered her room silently. She’d awakened to find his lips on hers; his hand roaming down to dip into the wet heat between her thighs. “Max?” she’d questioned but he’d silenced her asking with unspoken desire. He didn’t want her questions. That was not what he’d come for.

            Working his way from her neck down her body, Max worked at the flimsy material of her shirt. She’d fallen asleep in the gauzy top she’d been wearing that day, pausing only long enough to take off her jeans and bra. Tess’ thoughts jumped to earlier that day. Max had come up behind her at lunch gazing over her shoulder at her French notes. As was common when he was near her, Tess’ nipples hardened suggestively at his presence. When she’d turned around Max had glanced down at her low-cut, seemingly see-through top, her hardened nubs not escaping his attention. Without warning he felt a stirring in his pants. Forgetting his reason for approaching her, Max turned and left, leaving Tess staring after him hopelessly.

            But all that was forgotten as Max took her pink nipples into his mouth, sucking hungrily through the thin material of the shirt. Tess cried out in pleasure as he bit down and then lapped the pain away. He removed her shirt, kneading her breasts with his fingertips. His movements caused her back to arch against him. She wanted so badly to feel his chest pressed against hers and she sighed into his mouth as he pulled her close to him. She whimpered as his tongue moved lower licking around her bellybutton until he reached the triangle of hair above her thighs. Slowly, he parted her legs inhaling the sweet scent of her womanhood. He kissed the soft skin on the inside of her thighs, moving closer to his goal but never quite reaching it.

            “Oh god Max” Tess breathed through gritted teeth. Her hands clutched the sheets in frustration. She bucked up, hoping to find his mouth but he placed a hand on her abdomen restraining her movements.

            “Tell me you want it” he said seductively.

            “Max, please. I need you” Tess begged.

            “Tell me you want me” he said again, teasing her outer folds with his fingers.

            “Max, I want you”

            “Want me to do what?” Max said enjoying this game. She was nearly going to cum in anticipation.

            “I want you to taste me” Tess said, her voice heavy with desire.

            “Your wish…” Max said and with that he dove into her hot center. His tongue entering her slowly, parting her lips while she writhed in ecstasy. Max grabbed her hips pulling himself deeper into her until his mouth covered her completely. He pulled away slightly looking her over. Tess whimpered, upset at the lost of warmth but before she could complain, Max attacked her core with new fervor. He pushed two fingers inside her tight, slick entrance while lapping at her clit. Tess thrashed on the bed unable to contain herself. Max continued his ministrations as Tess began to journey towards new heights of desire. Finally, he placed his tongue flat against her entrance, pressing into her swollen clit. With that, Tess came hard, her moisture pooling around her thighs. Max lapped at Tess hungrily as waves of bliss washed over her.

            Then without warning he flipped them over, pulling her body flush against him and resting her hips on his lap. Tess wrapped her legs around his back as she pressed her mouth greedily against his. She could taste herself on his lips and it was driving her over the edge. She reached down between them, grabbing his hard cock, which was sandwiched between their bodies. With no fear, Tess settled herself onto Max’s engorged member. Unable to control himself, Max thrust up hard into her. She fell against him burying her face in his neck as he broke through her barrier. Max waited for awhile allowing her to stretch around him.

            “I’m ok” she whispered in his ear. Needing no more urging, Max began to thrust over and over into her moist core. Tess threw back her head and Max sunk his teeth into her tender flesh leaving tiny bite marks down her body. Tess cried out, unable to control herself. Max caught her lips in a passionate kiss, stifling her cries. Their tongues fought for dominance, relentless. Tess squeezed around him like a vice and Max flipped her onto her back wanting to draw out his pleasure. He pulled out of her slowly until he was almost free, then he pushed himself down again until he was fully sheathed once more. He began moving slowly again stroking her insides gently. As Max worked up a rhythm, he began to speed up. Tess grabbed onto his back raking her fingers on his skin. She was almost there when she opened her eyes, focusing on the doorway where Max was standing.

            Startled, she gasped, “Max!” but at that point she was too far gone. She came in crashing waves her walls tightening involuntarily around this man who was not Max. Tess opened her eyes to find Max, still standing, dumbfounded in the doorway. Afraid to look down, Tess brought her eyes to the man still lying sheathed within her. When he looked up it was not Max but he could have passed for Max’s twin. “Max?” Tess said, questioningly. The man grinned devilishly, and before her eyes his appearance changed. Though he still had Max’s face, he also sported facial hair and piercings. He looked at her seductively, “Nice to meet you” he said with a grin, “I’m Zan.”


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

 

            Max stared at the two of them. Locked together, Zan deep inside of Tess. He was confused and unsure what to do. Tess lay there, a look of horror replacing the look of passion that was there only a second ago. Max could not sort out the jumble of images in his head; Tess’ head thrown back as she rode Zan’s cock, his body pressed against hers brushing her pert nipples, Zan pushing in and out of her wetness as she cried out Max’s name. It was like watching a dream he’d had millions of times played out right in front of him. Suddenly, Tess began to recoil from Zan who was beginning to harden inside of her.

            She placed her small hands against his chest and pushed, becoming frantic as she realized he was becoming more and more aroused. Her walls contracted involuntarily around his cock and the rest of her body began to respond as well. She let out a sound that was somewhere between a protest and a moan. Zan began to pull out of her slowly, the friction causing her to gasp. As he stood up, Tess pulled the covers around her. She looked back and forth between Zan, who stood there fully erect and naked, and Max, who was completely frozen.

            Zan grinned mischievously at the two of them. “That was some welcome.” His words galvanized Max, who crossed the room in two strides.

            “What did you do to her?”

            “Nothing she didn’t want me to”, Zan said. Tess blushed as the memory of Zan between her legs, making her beg flashed in her mind. “And apparently, it was something you haven’t had a chance to do yet”. As he spoke Zan pulled on his jeans lazily, enjoying the feeling of the material against his erection. “Don’t worry, chief, I broke her in for you.” Zan winked at Tess, temptingly. Despite herself, the sight of Zan standing there, shirtless, completely masculine, made her body respond. He looked at her with lust and desire. It was how she’d hoped Max would look at her. “This little girl can ride it good. You might want to have a go.”

Max punched him.

            Zan’s head fell to the side but he looked back up, unshaken. He pulled in his lip tasting the blood there. “Not so much of a punk as I thought you were”, he said lazily.

            “Get out.” Zan took one long look at Max, who looked ready to fight to the death. Slowly, he pulled on his t-shirt and jacket.

            “See you later, Max” he said. As he neared the door Zan couldn’t help but adding, “Oh, here’s a tip; she likes it when you make her beg.” With that he walked out of the door, leaving both of them shocked.

            The silence hung in the room like a dagger over their heads. “Max, I—“ Tess began.

            “Put on your clothes”, Max said harshly.

            “Max”

            “Now!” He walked towards the door. “I’ll be outside. We need to talk to Michael and Isabel.” As he left the room, Tess pulled her knees to her chest and cried. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

 

            “What do you mean Zan is alive?” Michael asked, he was still upset from being awakened in the middle of the night. Ever since Max had taken to wandering the streets of Roswell in the middle of the night, his concept of time had fallen by the wayside.

            “He went to … see Tess”, Max said tactfully, “When I stopped by, he was there”

            “Well, did he say anything?” Michael said turning to Tess, “Did he threaten you?”

            Tess shifted uncomfortably. “We didn’t get a chance to talk”. Images of him on top of her, pushing into her wetness caused Tess to cross and uncross her legs. Unfortunately, it wasn’t helping. She was only becoming wetter. Max looked over and noticed her nipples hardening under the t-shirt. He knew she was remembering. A pang of jealousy went through him.

            “It doesn’t matter how he got here. We just need to get rid of him. We can’t have a punk Max look-a-like running around Roswell” Isabel said. “Maybe he just wants to know where Ava went.”

            “Are you sure he didn’t say anything, Tess?” Michael said looking back at her. Her lips were parted and her face was turning red. “Tess, are you okay?”

            “I need some air” she said. Standing abruptly, Tess walked out of Michael’s apartment and headed outside. She walked into the alley next to the building, pressing her forehead on the cool brick of the building. She felt as if her body was on fire. And that’s when she knew he was nearby.

            “Too bad we were interrupted”, he said sliding up behind her. His erection pressed into the small of her back as he held her hips.

            “You lied to me”, she whispered.

            “You liked it”, he murmured into her ear. His hands began moving up her body. He made little circles in her back. He reached around a grasped one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. “Mm, no bra” he said nibbling at the back of her neck. “I like” He cupped her breasts fully, feeling the heaviness.

            “What do you want?” Tess said breathlessly. Though she tried to calm herself, she couldn’t help but be aroused. Zan exuded sex and she’d been turned away for far too long. She felt the cold metal of his lip ring against her ear, as his warm breath teased her.  

            “I want you” Zan whispered. He turned her around and captured both her wrists, placing her arms above her head as he crushed her to the wall with his body. Through his thin t-shirt she could feel his nipple piercing pressed against her. His bulge pressed into her crotch, the friction causing her to cry out.

            “Stop” she panted. “We can’t do this. I don’t know you”

            “You know me” Zan said, pulling her shirt down to reveal her breasts. He slowly began to lave her nipple. “Your body knows me”, he said. And her body did know him. It responded without hesitance. He growled hungrily as he attacked her breasts. “Max doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

            At the sound of Max’s name, Tess was rocked back to reality. “Get off me!” she said pushing him back. Surprised, Zan fell back. “You’re feisty”, he said. “I like that.”

            “I love Max”, she said.

            “But does he love you?” Zan asked. Tess stood there silently. “I’ve been watching you guys and he’s an idiot. Running around with that skinny little girl, when he really wants you. He gets hard every time you look at him, you know that? But he fights it.” Zan closed in on her again. “Do you know how I can make your body scream?” he said, his breath hot on her face. The heat between them was palpable. His closeness was making it unbearable to think. She swallowed and tried to lick her lips. As her tongue darted out, Zan caught her mouth in his, blocking out all her thoughts. He sucked on her bottom lip mimicking what he’d done to her more intimate areas. He pushed his tongue in and out of her mouth like he was fucking her slowly. She moaned against his mouth. “Zan” she panted.

            “Tess! Tess, where are you?” Isabel’s voice came from the front of the building. Startled Tess pulled away from Zan struggling to catch her breath.

            “We’ll finish this later” Zan whispered. Then he turned ambling down the alleyway, leaving her wet with wanting.

            “Tess! Tess?!” Isabel called.

            “I’m right here”, Tess said fixing her clothes. She stepped out of the shadows looking flushed and disheveled.

            “What were you doing?” Isabel asked.

            “Nothing” Tess said quietly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV

 

            “Michael, I need to talk to you”, Max said. Isabel had offered to take Tess home after the two of them had come back to Michael’s apartment. Tess had looked messy and troubled, but she refused to talk, just saying that she was tired. Max couldn’t look at her without seeing her naked, crying out his name as Zan fucked her. He didn’t know whether he was envious or disgusted and Tess reacted to his indecision with silence.

            “Well, I’m awake now” Michael said yawning. “What’s wrong?”

            “I lied to you guys about how I walked in on Zan and Tess.”

            “How you walked in on them?”

            “They weren’t just talking” Max said quietly.

            “Did he hurt her? Did he try to attack her?” Michael asked suddenly concerned. He and Tess weren’t the best of friends but Lonnie and Rath had tried to kill Max once already and he knew their doppelgangers were unstable.

            “Not exactly”, Max hesitated, unsure of how to say this, “They were having sex.” Unbidden the images ran through Max’s head again. He shut his eyes but they were relentless.

            “Why would Tess have sex with Zan? He’s a lunatic” Michael said.

            “Because he was impersonating me.”

            “Have you talked to her? What did you do?”

            “I wanted to break his face in. He stood up like it wasn’t even a big deal. He bragged about how he took her virginity.”

            “He took her virginity? No wonder Tess was sitting there half dead all night. She must be in shock. How is she doing?”

            “I can’t talk to her, Michael. Every time I look at her I see the two of them, naked and fucking. She was crying out my name.” Max put his head in his hands. “That bastard tricked her.” Max paced like a caged dog.

            Realization dawned on Michael. “You’re mad he got there first.”

            Max’s head snapped up. “You’re being ridiculous. I love Liz.”

            “But you want Tess. You have ever since she got here. You can say you’re not in love with her but I can see it when she walks in a room you want to touch her. You practically take every opportunity you can to touch her when no one’s looking. You’re not pissed he had sex with her, you’re pissed that he got to her before you.”

            “She thought it was me.”

            “That’s the only way she would have done it” Michael said knowingly, “She would only give herself up to you. You’ve got to talk to her Max. She probably feels like shit. She thought she was finally getting her dream come true and now it’s shattered.”


	5. Chapter 5

Part V

            By the light of day, it started to all feel like a dream. Tess came out of the shower and toweled her hair, absentmindedly. She dropped her towel and reached for her lotion. As she walked towards the bedroom, naked, she thought of how happy she was that Nasedo left her enough money to move out on her own. Though she had loved living with Kyle and Sheriff Valenti, being around the two humans was much more “family” than she could deal with.

            Tess started to rub the lotion into her sore body, taking her time. Last night was beginning to fade away in her memory until she saw the marks. Tiny bites on her shoulders and small silver fingerprints along the insides of her thighs. _He branded me_ , Tess thought. She went to the mirror noticing the small silver marks and red bites. With careful deliberation she began to erase the evidence of her encounter with Zan.  She stood in the mirror making sure that all traces of Zan were gone from her body. She was almost finished when she spotted a small mark right below her abdomen. It was so small she it could have blended into the tiny thatch of hair at her pelvis. This mark was not like the others. It was similar to a tattoo, a small blue circle with rings around it. Tess ran her hand over it, trying to erase it as she had the others but it wouldn’t disappear. She concentrated harder. She could feel the energy pushing out of her but it did no good. The skin around the mark became heated and enflamed but the mark would not disappear. Tess stopped pushing, panting with fatigue after burning up so much energy. She looked in the mirror at the strange marking which seemed to mock her with its presence. She could feel it pulling at her, reminding her of Zan.

            Tess was startled out of her reverie by a knock on her door. Pulling her robe tight around her, Tess moved towards the door hesitantly. “Who is it?” she called out.

“It’s me Tess. It’s Max.” She looked through the peep-hole and was relieved to see Max standing there. She’d wanted to talk to him but his harsh reaction to last night’s events had left her shaken. She started to open the door but checked herself suddenly.

“Is it really you, Max?” Tess asked, with some fear.

Max sighed. “If it were Zan would he bother to knock?” Swayed by Max’s logic, Tess opened the door. “I, um, I wanted to talk to you about last night”, Max said, walking in the door. He tried to ignore the sight of her, standing there barefoot in a thick, cotton robe, fresh from the shower. The giant robe engulfed her tiny body, making her seem almost childlike. Her hair fell in soft waves curling behind her ears. She looked innocent and vaguely mournful and he wanted to reach out to comfort her. The thought of her in his arms sent a thrill through his body.  “Um, do you mind maybe?” Max said, pointing to her robe.

“Oh, yeah. I was just getting dressed give me a sec”, Tess said hurrying back to her bedroom. Tess left the room returning quickly with a simple t-shirt and jeans on. Max’s gaze traveled up and down her body appreciatively. Michael was right about one thing, he did find her attractive, but Max knew finding Tess attractive wasn’t enough.

“What did you want to talk about Max?” Tess said sinking down into a cushioned chair. Max was resting on the edge of the couch practically across the room. She could feel not just the distance between them but the tension. Even from across the room his presence was overwhelming and seeing his face reminded her of Zan. Tess was wondered when she would be able to look at Max and not see Zan’s smirking face.

“I’m sorry I was so … harsh with you last night. I was – surprised doesn’t seem like a strong enough word.” Tess bit her lip absentmindedly. She wasn’t sure how to respond to what Max was saying.

“Max, I never – I mean I would never … I didn’t know what was happening”, Tess said apologetically.

“I know, Tess. It’s just … you thought it was me. Did you really think that I would do something like that? Sneak into your room in the middle of the night? Take you like that?”

“I don’t know if I want to talk about this.”

“Is that what you think of me?” Max asked getting angrier. “That I would do that to you? Treat you like some whore?” He moved across the room closing the distance between them. Tess tried to turn away but Max grabbed her arm roughly. “Do you really think I would treat you like that?”

“It’s better than treating me like I don’t exist!” Tess shouted back at him. Her chest was heaving and her arm burned where Max was gripping it. “Let go of me Max”, she said through gritted teeth.

Startled, Max looked down at his hand. He switched his grip, rubbing her arm softly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

            “Whatever, Max.”

            “Look I just wanted you to know, me and Michael and Isabel, we’re not going to let him get to you again.” He was still rubbing her arm slightly and it sent thrills through Tess’ body. At his words she wanted to melt into his arms and believe what he was saying but already the instinct that had saved her life so many times kicked in and she retreated into herself.

            “I can take care of myself, Max. Don’t worry about me, You never have before.” Max recoiled at her words and withdrew his hand from her arm. Without a backwards glance he walked out of the apartment leaving Tess alone again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Part VI

           

            “But what does he want?” Maria asked. It was the afternoon and Max had called a meeting at the Crashdown to discuss this latest threat.

            “We don’t know yet. He doesn’t say much” Max said, looking over at Tess. She’d been avoiding his gaze the entire time. “He’s disappeared so far.”

            “I tried to connect with him but I think he’s blocking me”, Isabel chimed in.

            “So what do we do? Wait for him to attack us, like always?” Maria said. She glanced over at Michael who was sitting next to Tess. His arm was around the girl and occasionally he whispered in her ear comforting her, something that hadn’t gone unnoticed by anyone especially Maria.

            “He must want something and in that case, he’ll come to us”, Liz said. “We just have to figure out what he wants and how much it’s going to cost us.” At her words, Michael, Max and Tess tensed up. Kyle looked steadily at Tess willing her to talk to him. Ever since she’d moved out on her own, they’d begun to drift apart and Kyle was afraid she was losing that human side of her that he’d come to know while she’d been a part of the Valenti home. Being alone and caught up in the alien drama was taking its toll on her but she wouldn’t open up to him. Finally, Kyle spoke up.

            “What aren’t you guys telling us?” he asked cautiously.

            “He’s here”, Tess said looking past Kyle towards the door, which was swinging open as she spoke.

            “Aww, so you started without me?” Zan said striding into the room confidently. At his arrival everyone went into defensive mode with Max pulling Liz to stand behind him and Michael taking position beside Max. Though they had all seen the dupes before, everyone could not help reacting to Zan’s presence. He was the exact image of Max except for his shaggy hair and mustache and beard as well as the piercings on his lip and eyebrow. His jeans hung low on his hips and his thin, white t-shirt clung to his body. He had a leather jacket pulled over his broad shoulders and like Max he walked with an air of regality and unbridled power that made everyone react. “So what’d I miss?” Zan said pulling up a chair and straddling it. “Figure out how to get rid of me yet?”

            “No. But we did figure you’d come to us” Max said evenly.

            “Good you’re not as dumb as I thought you all were. Who guessed it?” Zan looked around sizing up each of them. Isabel stood there haughty and defiant, just like Lonnie. Michael looked angry but calculated, ready to use force at any moment. He had an advantage over Rath, Michael was smart _and_ strong. Max stood there regally, passionate. Zan’s gaze fell on each of the humans. He looked at Maria, cute and strong but not a real threat to him at all. The boys, he believed they were called Kyle and Alex but he couldn’t remember which was which, they were stronger but utterly human and Zan knew he could take them easily. Then, he landed on Liz. She gasped slightly when he looked at her. She was definitely beautiful, all honey and chocolate colored. Zan wouldn’t mind taking a roll with her. Max tensed up when he realized how intently Zan was staring at her. Zan chuckled softly turning away and finally fixing his eyes on Tess. She was near the back trying to avoid his stare. Tess looked up tentatively and their eyes locked. As Zan stared at her unwaveringly Tess felt her body begin to heat up. It was like the time she’d fought the Skins, she felt this fire being to burn from deep within her body. Zan looked at her appreciatively, she was as beautiful as Ava but Tess had a power and confidence that Ava lacked and that was what attracted him to her. He could feel her heat even from across the room and Zan let a slow grin settle over his face before he winked at her knowingly. “So I’m guessing it was Little Lizzie Parker”, he said breaking the tension, “She’s the only with half-a-brain in here, right?”

            “You’ve been spying on us?” Liz asked.

            “Let’s call it reconnaissance”, Zan replied. “Have to know what I’m getting myself into. That’s the difference between me and Lonnie and Rath. I think things through.”

            “Yeah you’re a real brain trust”, Maria snorted. Michael glanced back at her, his look pleading with her not to get involved. He had enough to worry about with trying to protect Max, Isabel and Tess. The last thing he needed was Zan coming after Maria and Liz as well.

            “Look”, he said. “We just want to know what you want.”

            “You know what I want”, Zan said. His eyes fell on Tess once again. “I want her. I mean, not that I haven’t already had her, but unfortunately we were interrupted before I got to get what I really wanted. Isn’t that right, lover?” Zan looked directly at Tess who was caught between pure anger and utter embarrassment. Max moved forward angrily but Kyle beat him to it.

           “What the hell are you trying to say?” Kyle asked, coming face to face with Zan.

           “Oh she hasn’t told you?” Zan said lazily. He looked at Kyle as if he was a fly to be swatted. “Let’s just say, Tess and I know each other in the Biblical sense of the word.”

            “You’re a fucking liar!” Kyle growled, “She would never.”

            “Oh but she did. Over and over.” Kyle reached back to punch Zan in his face but before he could Tess was at his side.

            “You bastard”, Tess spat in Zan’s face. “Kyle leave it alone. It’s over.” She grabbed his arm and moved to turn away, but the sound of Zan’s voice stopped her.

            “It’s not over yet sweetheart”, he said. “Rath and Lonnie left a little something with you. A message for me. And I’m here to collect.”

            “What the hell are you talking about?” Max asked.

            “He’s talking about this”, Tess said pulling down the top of her pants. Max looked down at the tiny mark below her hips and without thinking reached down to touch it. As his hand grazed the mark a flash went through his mind and he saw Lonnie and Rath holding Tess down, leaving the mark on her skin. “I just found it this morning”, Tess said. “I didn’t know what it meant.”

            “You mean you’ve had this on you for months and you’ve never seen it?” Maria said skeptically.

            “It wasn’t there before. I swear.”

            “It was there”, Zan said. “Right below the surface.” His words were hypnotic and Tess closed her eyes drinking them in. “You can feel it now. They’ve marked you.” Max’s thumb was still rubbing idly on her raised flesh and the sound of Zan’s voice was drawing her into a trance. Tess felt the heat begin to rise around her once again and her knees almost gave way. Suddenly, Liz’s voice brought them all back to reality.

            “So what’s this message?”, she asked. “How do you access it?” Her question pulled all of them out of their reverie and Max drew back his hand as if he’d been scalded. The air was cold where his hand had just been and Tess almost whimpered at the loss of his touch. Swallowing hard, she focused on Zan.

            “What do I do?” Tess asked.

            “Well it’s not so much what you do but what _we_ do”, Zan said with a grin, “We need to ‘bond’ so to speak”

            “If you’re saying what I think you’re saying”, Kyle said, angrily.

            “Depends, I don’t know if you were smart enough to pick that one up, chief”, Zan countered.

            “Look if all you need to do is connect with her, search her mind –“ Max began.

            “It’s not as simple as that Maxwell. This isn’t some cute little ‘look-into-my-soul’ thing you and your girlfriend do.” Liz cringed at his callous words. “Lonnie and Rath wouldn’t have made it that simple. It’s all or nothing. I want one night, uninterrupted”, Zan paused looking over Tess again, “Don’t worry, she’ll enjoy it. I was just warming her up last time.”

            “And what if we say no?” Michael asked.

            “This isn’t exactly a negotiation. I want to know why Lonnie and Rath tried to kill me and what they’re covering up. And she knows. I’ll give you until tomorrow. After that all bets are off. And don’t try to stop me; you’ll all be wasting your time.” With that Zan stood and walked out of the Crashdown leaving all of them staring in wonder.  


	7. Chapter 7

Part VII

 

            “It’s not going to happen”, Kyle said with malice.

            “Hey a night alone with him might not be so bad”, Maria said. Seven heads swiveled towards her abruptly. “Kidding, kidding.” Maria sat down and fell back against the red vinyl of the booth. “Any other bright ideas?”

            “We take him out. Get to him before he gets to Tess. We have 24 hours, we just have to stop him”, Michael said decisively.

            “Kill him, Michael?” Isabel asked. “He’s as strong as, if not stronger than Max. How do we get rid of him?”

            “Hey I’m all for taking him out”, Kyle chimed in.

            “We need to figure out where he’s staying” Alex added. “He has to be somewhere nearby.”

            “What about the motel at the edge of town?” Liz suggested.

            “This guy’s used to living in sewers, he could be anywhere”. Michael replied.

            “I cannot believe we’re entertaining this idea”, Isabel grumbled. They continued throwing out ideas all the while talking about her and Zan as if she didn’t exist. Tess could hear their voices swirling around her like a tidal wave. Only one was conspicuously absent… Max. Finally, she spoke.

            “Stop!” she said. Everyone turned to her surprised at her outburst. “No more making plans. No trying to take him out. I’ll figure out what to do, either way it’s my ass on the line not yours.”

            “This affects all of us. We need to know what Lonnie and Rath are plotting too”, Isabel said.

            “It’s my body. I want to know just as much as you do. I don’t even remember what happened after they tried to kill Max. I just remember waking up in that dark room completely dazed. Now I have marks on my body and some message inside me. But it’s still inside [i]me[/i], not you or Max or Michael.”

            “You’re not seriously considering giving in to him?” Kyle asked. He took her hands in his. “Let us help you. You don’t have to do this alone.”

            “Why not?” Tess said looking up at him, “It’s how I do everything else.”


	8. Chapter 8

Part VIII

 

            Tess was running, fast and hard. They were closing in on her. She turned to look behind her but she couldn’t see their faces, only hear their footsteps pounding the pavement behind her. “No!” she screamed as she felt their hands on her. The hands tightened on her arms, engulfing her. “No! Let me go!” Tess screamed as she opened her eyes. Her breath was ragged and tight and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

            “Tess?” She almost screamed again as she realized someone else was in the room with her. Her eyes opened and closed as she attempted to calm herself down.

            “What are you doing here Max?” she asked, when her heart had begun to slow down.

            “I came to see if you were ok. I could hear you screaming from outside the apartment”, Max said looking at her with concern.

            “So you let yourself in?” Tess asked. “I’m tired of everyone barging in whenever they feel like it.”

            “Are you mad that I came in?” Max said. Tess wiped the sweat from her forehead.

            “No I’m mad that you’re pretending to care”, she replied. Her heart was still racing and she breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling. Max watched her, her thin t-shirt pulled tight over her chest. He could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra and with that thought he felt the familiar tightening in his groin but he tried to push it aside. Max could tell she was still unsettled. He sat down on the bed facing her.

            “Tess”, he said holding her by the tops of her arms, “Look at me. You need to breathe.”

            “I’m fine.” Tess tried to push him away but he wouldn’t let go.

            “No, you’re not. And stop acting like you are. Look at me and breathe deep.” Max looked right into her eyes and Tess’ breathing began to slow down. The two of them were breathing in unison. Max reached up and wiped the sweat from Tess’ brow, his hand sliding down to rest at her collarbone. He could feel her pulse begin to slow, though she was still flushed. “Why are you so scared? What were you dreaming about?”

            Tess was trying to be strong but at that moment, the thought of holding her fear inside was too much and in the darkness of her room she felt herself breaking down. “Rath and Lonnie. They were chasing me. I didn’t know where I was running to, but I was trying so hard to get away. Then, they grabbed me. That was when I woke up.” She looked at Max who seemed genuinely concerned.

            “You don’t remember anything else? Them doing anything to you?”

            “That was the first time I’ve even remembered anything that happened in New York after they tried to kill you. I don’t even know if it was a memory or just a dream.”

            “You need to remember. We need to know. What if Zan is lying? What if he’d using Rath and Lonnie as an excuse to get at you?” Max was clearly agitated and Tess didn’t understand why he was so upset.

            “I told you before”, she said tiredly, “We were on the street. I tried to warn you and they grabbed me. The next thing I remember is you coming to get me in the sewer.”

            “When I found you, you said they tried to get in your mind. You said you fought back.”

            “I don’t remember any of that. I don’t even remember telling you what happened. I was completely out of it.”

            “I need you to try harder, Tess!”

            “I’ve tried as hard as I can! It’s like there’s nothing there. Like my mind was wiped.”

            “Well Lonnie and Rath don’t have the ability to mind warp so it has to be in there somewhere. Come here”. Max moved to take her into his arms but Tess resisted. “I need to connect with you. Maybe I can fix whatever they did.”

            “I don’t think that’s a good idea”, Tess said pulling away. The last thing she wanted was Max taking a tour of her subconscious.

            “If we can figure out what Rath and Lonnie did to you without you having to ‘bond’ with Zan, then we have the upper hand. Please.” Tess looked wary and doubtful but she was running low on ideas and this was as good as anything. The thought of laying herself bare for Max was enticing and terrifying and she didn’t know if it was better or worse than the thought of being with Zan again.

            “Fine”, she finally acquiesced, “But we do this right. You go in and find out what happened that day. That’s it.”

            “What are you so afraid of?” Max asked with a slight smile, “Got something to hide?”

            “No more than anyone else”, Tess said defiantly. She crossed her legs on the bed in front of her and looked at Max. “Let’s get this over with.” Max removed his jacket and placed it in a chair near the bed. He flexed his forearms and stretched his neck before removing his shoes and placing them neatly side-by-side. Finally, he sat cross-legged in front of Tess and took her tiny hands in his.

            “I need you to look in my eyes, Tess.” They looked at each other, each breathing slowly until their breathing was in sync. Max’s hands moved idly between Tess’ forearms and wrists and it sent a tingle through her body. “Concentrate”, he whispered. _Easy for you to say_ , Tess thought as she felt herself being distracted by the closeness of Max’s physical body but she pushed aside those thoughts and tried to focus. She blanked her mind when she looked at Max and the connection was almost instant.

 

              Max felt as if he were falling forward into her mind. It was more palpable then the visions he had when he connected with Liz. He could _feel_ everything that was happening as if he were living the moments with Tess. Max saw Tess coming out of the incubation pod alone. She touched the broken pods around her and he could feel her incoherent pain. She tried to speak, to call out in a language that was indiscernible to Max but no one responded. He skipped forward and saw her as a petite girl stolen one night from the happy home she had been placed in. “They are not your people”, a cold voice whispered in her ear as he carried her away into the night. Max felt a chill run through his body. He could feel the frigid breath against his cheek just as Tess had. He jumped forward again and he was there beside a 10-year old Tess, hiding beneath her bed. Her arms were bruised and her face bloodied. _No_ , Tess’ voice echoed in his head. Max could feel her pulling away from him. Their connection began to wane. Max concentrated harder, _Don’t pull away from me_ , he pleaded. Reluctantly, Tess relaxed again and the flood of images washed over Max.

 

               He saw her pain at being rejected and avoided at every school Nasedo moved her to. She saw her love for a man who could never feel love and didn’t know how to give it. And amazingly, he saw the light come into the world the first day she saw him. Max could feel her fighting him again not wanting to show him the memories that hurt her so much but he pushed on forcing her to face herself and him. _Stop it, Max! It’s not fair_ , she said in his mind. Max didn’t care. He wanted to know this girl who refused to join them completely. _Is that what you think?_ , Tess asked. He could feel her anger at his thoughts and then the images flooded him. Him attacking Tess outside the Pod Chamber. How he pushed her away the summer after they learned about their destiny. Her feelings of rejection after he sent her to live with Kyle and the Sheriff. He almost wanted to push back at her, to get rid of the guilt that was starting to well up inside of him. Finally, Max decided to take control of the situation and focus on that day in New York. He probed Tess’ mind looking for that memory, until he settled on it.

           

_**FLASH** _

_Tess’ arms flailed as she fought against Rath who was holding her tight. She tried to scream out to Max to warn him what they were doing. The last thing she saw was the pile of debris about to fall on Max as Rath and Lonnie dragged her away. Then, there was darkness._

_The next thing Max felt was fear. He was running deeper into the darkness of New York’s depths. There were footsteps pounding behind him. “Come back here you little bitch!” Lonnie’s voice came at him echoing off the sewer walls. Tess was scrambling towards a light at the end of the tunnel. She groped clumsily, trying to remove the manhole cover; her fingers slipping on the greasy metal. She cried out desperately as hands grabbed her, then darkness once again._

_When she woke up Rath and Lonnie were hovering over her. Her skin felt clammy, wet. She was nearly naked. She could feel Rath’s hands running up her thighs, he touched her breasts, tweaking her nipples. He looked at her hungrily and Tess shuddered. Lonnie slapped his hand away. “Hands off. Let him deal with her.”_

_“Shame”, Rath said licking his lips._

_“Leave her to me”, a voice said. Tess strained her head to see who it was but as the person moved closer, the light seemed to intensify until she felt a searing pain all over. Her mind felt as if it were being ripped in two. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”, she screamed._

 

             Max fell back onto the bed, his head throbbing. He shut his eyes tight and took deep breaths trying to clear his head. When the pain began to subside. He looked up to find Tess laying prone on the bed. “Tess?” he asked. Tess lay there completely silent. Max reached out to touch her and pulled his hand away shocked. Her skin was like ice. Max pulled Tess into his lap cupping the small girls face in his hands. _What have I done?_ , he thought. 


	9. Chapter 9

Part IX

 

            Max had tried healing Tess and though some warmth had returned to her pale face, she was still unconscious. Her breathing was slow and steady and though she seemed to just be asleep, Max called Michael and Isabel to discuss what he’d seen when he connected with Tess.  

            “So, Rath and Lonnie did something to her  _before_  you found her?” Isabel said. She was rubbing Tess’ hands between her trying to warm the girl’s icy fingers.

           “That’s what I saw.” Max said from across the room. He felt drained. Between connecting with Tess and trying to heal her, his energy was waning. “She was lying … on the ground maybe? It was cold, wet. She wasn’t dressed.”

           Michael’s head snapped around at that. “They were touching her?” he asked.

           “Rath tried, then someone stopped him. Someone I couldn’t see,” Max replied. “Izzy stop doing that!” Max snapped. The sound of her rubbing Tess’ hands was irritating him.

           “Well, you think of something Max because she’s still cold as ice and I don’t see her waking up anytime soon,” Isabel snapped back.

           “Both of you calm down,” Michael barked. “We need to call him Max.”

           “I cannot believe you are suggesting this, Michael” Max said. “You hate Zan as much as I do. I am not calling him.”

           “Of course I hate him. And the thought of him being around any of the girls annoys the shit out of me –“

           “Maria’s ‘Zan is sexy’ comment get to you , Michael?” Isabel said sarcastically. Michael shot daggers in her direction, stifling her amusement slightly. “Just kidding.”

           “The fact is he knows more about what it means to be an alien than any of us. So right now we need him.”

           “We can figure this out.”

           “Yeah because we’re known for that,” Isabel said. “We don’t know what the mark on her body means and we don’t know if what you saw was real or not. Maybe we should go along with Zan’s plan.”

           “Zan’s plan isn’t really going to amount to much while Tess is unconscious. So what do we –“, Max was interrupted by a stirring from the bed. Tess gasped in air as if she was pained.

            Michael was the first to reach her side and he took her hand. “Tess? Tess, are you okay?” Tess’ eyes fluttered open slowly. They were glassy and tired. “Tess, talk to me.”

           Tess struggled to form the words and Max could tell she wasn’t fully conscious. Finally, she whispered, “Try. Find him” Max fell back letting go of her hand. He looked down trying to still the anger within him. 

           “I’m not calling him,” Max said between clenched teeth. Then he stood up and left the apartment.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Part X

           “I REFUSE!” Max practically yelled at Liz. “I will not bow down to that cocky, son-of-a-bitch. He does not know everything just because he’s supposedly more “alien” or because he grew up on the streets. He’s just as stupid as Lonnie and Rath and if possible even more psychotic and manipulative.”

           “Tell me how you really feel about him Max,” Liz replied sarcastically.

           “This is not funny. Tess is sick.”

           “Then how come you’re too busy acting like a jealous boyfriend to ask the one person who might have some answers for help? Are you that afraid to not be in charge? Or is it that you don’t like the thought of Tess not pining after you?” Liz stood facing Max head-on and he was taken aback.

           “What are you talking about?”

           “I’m being honest, for once Max." Liz bit her lip uncertainly. "Where do you stand when it comes to Tess? Is she your wife? Some girl you want to take to bed? Just another source of powers when enemies come to town? God, if I have all these questions, I can only imagine what she goes through everyday. No wonder she moved out on her own.”

           “Liz you’re being ridiculous. I love you. I’m _with_  you.”

           “Are you Max?” Liz retorted. “Because I’m starting to feel like you haven’t been with me in a while. I’m not blind, Max”

           “I cannot believe we’re having this conversation,” Max said shaking his head.

           “What were you doing the night you went over to Tess’ apartment and found her with Zan?” Liz asked suddenly.

           Max had been so shocked when he’d seen Tess and Zan in bed together, he’d forgotten his original reason for stopping by her apartment in the first place. “Just alien stuff,” Max said. “Plus, I was out walking.”

           “You were out walking in the middle of the night and you just ‘decided’ to drop by Tess’ apartment? Max, listen to yourself.” Liz sighed. “Look, I’m not saying that you love her, or that you don’t love me. All I’m saying is there’s more going on then you want to admit.” Max looked down at the floor, unsure of what to say. “Maybe you should go back to Michael and Isabel,” Liz said. “Go see if she’s any better.”

            Max started to leave the room but stopped himself. “Liz, I –“

            “I know, Max. It’s okay.”

* * *

 

            “What are we going to do Michael?” Isabel asked. Max had been gone for a while and neither one of them had made a move to call Zan or Max or any of the others. “Maybe the healing stones? Maybe if we get everyone together?” Michael was pacing back and forth and it was unnerving, “Michael stop doing that. Talk to me.”

             Michael ignored Isabel and sat down on the bed. He took Tess’ face in his hands. “Tess?” he said shaking her slightly. “Tessie, please look at me.” Tess’ eyes fluttered open slightly. “Tess, I don’t want to call him but I will if it’s the only way. Please, what do you want me to do? You have to help us.” Michael was so frustrated, he looked as if he were about to break as well. “Tess, please come on. Talk to us.”

            “Michael,” Isabel said putting her hand on his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll figure it out.”

            “What if she’s dead before then?”

            “Didn’t know you two cared,” Zan said striding into the room.

            “How the hell do you just keep popping up?” Michael said, standing up. He went quickly on the defense pulling Isabel behind him and shielding Tess from Zan’s view. 

            “Locks don’t really keep me out,” Zan said with an air of nonchalance. “But the thought was nice. So little Maxie tried to solve this one on his own? It would have been much easier if he just gave me what I wanted.”

            “Max would rather die than give into you,” Isabel said regally. In the face of danger she tended to grow more princess-like and haughty. 

            “No it looks like Max would rather let _her_  die than give in to me. He made a big mistake thinking Rath and Lonnie wouldn’t have some sort of back up so their secret wouldn’t get out. I told him it was going to take more than a little walk through Tess’ mind to find out what they hid in her.”

            “So what do we do now?” Michael asked, “Since you have all the answers.”

            “Well that’s not true,” Zan said. “I don’t have the answer to this one. So it looks like Max’s little mistress is going to die.” 

            “You’re a pompous asshole,” Isabel said with pure venom. She didn’t know what it was about Zan but he produced strong reactions of either anger or arousal whenever he was in the room. Luckily, he looked enough like her brother that so far he’d had yet to turn her on. She looked him up and down with contempt. “And she’s not going to die. No one is going to die.” 

            “The truth is you’re all a bunch of spoiled, pampered brats who wouldn’t survive a day on the streets,” Zan said. He pointed to Tess, defiantly, “She’s the only one of you with any real sense and now you’re going to lose her.”

            “Nothing’s going to happen to her,” Max said coming up behind him. “Because you’re going to help her. So stop talking shit and deliver. We’re going to find out what the Lonnie and Rath did to her. Right now.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Part XI

 

           Zan looked back at Max insolently. “You think you can order me around? Sorry, Max but in case you haven’t got the memo I’m the king too and I don’t bow down to anyone.”

          “When you two are done with your pissing contest maybe we can help Tess,” Isabel said with frustration.

          “She’s right,” Michael said, “If either of you have any tricks, this is the time to pull them out.”

          “Hey, sidekick, why don’t you grab the princess and give me some room to work,” Zan ordered. Michael started at him but Isabel held him back. 

          “Let’s go Michael,” Isabel said softly. “Max can handle it.They need to work this out.” The two of them left the room quietly with Michael glancing back to reassure himself that Tess would be okay.

          “You can go, too,” Zan said to Max when they’d left.

          “Not going to happen,” Max replied.

          “I thought so,” Zan said knowingly, “Try not to get in my way.” Zan stripped off his jacket and walked over to the bed. He sat down gently next to Tess and bent at the waist, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead. Max was taken aback by Zan’s gentility but he said nothing. As he watched Tess’ eyes fluttered open. Her breathing was labored as she tried to speak.

          “What’s wrong with me?” she asked between shallow breaths. 

           Zan ignored the question and tried not to let his own insecurity show on his face. Instead pulled back the covers. He looked down at her. She was wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of panties. He tugged at the top of her underwear and Max started. 

          “What are you doing?” he asked with suspicion. Zan continued on, pulling down her underwear to reveal the mark, they’d seen before. But now it was glowing, casting a greenish light on her skin. Zan brushed his fingers against it and he felt a sensation as if he’d gotten to close to fire. It was dangerous and enticing at the same time. He bent his head down and pressed his lips against Tess’ bare skin right above where the mark was. Tess whimpered slightly at the feeling. She could feel her body heating up and she didn’t know whether it was from sickness or arousal.

           Max wanted to turn away but he was transfixed. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen; a simple kiss. And when Zan looked up, Max could see the desire in his eyes. Zan _wanted_  Tess. Every desire Max had ever had was reflected in his dupe’s eyes. Feelings of jealousy welled up in Max as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. 

           Tess clutched the sheets at her side, not wanting to give in to what she was feeling. Zan was placing tiny kisses around the mark, while his fingers lazily stroked the sides of her waist. He grabbed her hands, twining his fingers with hers, willing her to let go but Tess resisted. “Are you sure?,” she whispered.

            Max swallowed. “It’s not working.”

            “It’s not working because she’s fighting me,” Zan said, through his teeth. “This was so much easier when I was pretending to be you. Maybe I should –“

            “No!” Max protested. “You’re not going to do that to her again. It'll make it worse” Max walked over to the bed and ran his hand down Tess’ cheek. She looked up at him with fear.

           “I don't know if I can do this, Max,” she said, mournfully. “We don't even know if he's telling the truth.”

            “I know,” Max said, his voice soothing. “I know but you have to Tess. You have to let him in.”

            “She has to,” Zan said with exasperation, “For her and us. I need to know what the hell Lonnie and Rath are planning. You better get her to open up, Maxie or we’re sitting fucking ducks.”

            “Maybe if you hadn’t already fucked with her head, she’d be a little bit more receptive.” Max responded through gritted teeth. 

            “Maybe if you hadn’t been fucking with her heart for years, I’d be able to fuck her body without all these hang ups,” Zan responded.

            “Maybe if you weren’t trying to just _fuck_  her this would be easier,” Max yelled back. "You're not even sure if it's the mark that's making her sick. I don't know if you're lying to get into her pants or if you actually believe your little sex games are some key to fixing this."

            “Look I'm not going to hurt her." Zan smiled lasciviously. "Don’t worry I’ll make it nice. I always take care of the girl first. I promise she’ll cum”

            “But that’s not going to get you what you want,” Max replied with disgust, “You want her to open up to you and you ruined your best chance by impersonating me.” The two of them were so engaged in their argument, they didn't notice Tess struggling to get up from the bed. 

            “You can both save your breath,” Tess said. Both of them turned to find Tess sitting up in the bed. Though she was weak she stood up using what little strength she had left and managed to look extremely regal despite her state of undress. “I don't trust either one of you. And I’m not letting you near me ever again.”


	12. Chapter 12

Part XII

          It had been four days and Tess had kept to her word. Though she was still weak, she went to school every day. Not only had she cut off all ties to Max, she also refused to speak to Michael or Isabel. In fact the only people she would talk to were Alex and Kyle and any time any of them mentioned anything alien, Tess would turn a deaf ear.

          “You’re getting weaker,” Kyle said, after she pushed away her lunch for the second day in a row. “You need to eat something.”

          “I’m just tired. I don’t really feel like eating.” Tess said. In truth, the smell of the mystery meat was making her nauseous. Tess took a sip of her water. “I’ll be fine.”

          “Don’t you think you should talk to Max?” Kyle said with concern, “Or at least Isabel.”

          “I’m fine Kyle,” Tess said, reassuringly. “I’m just taking a little longer to recover than usual. You can stop playing big brother now.”

          “I’m not playing,” Kyle said seriously, “I’m worried about you. Maybe you should come stay with me and dad for a few days. At least we’ll keep that asshole Zan away from you.”

          “Come on Kyle. Locks don’t really keep him out. Besides, you do not want my stuff all over your bachelor pad. Don’t worry about me.” Kyle didn’t look convinced but he knew that arguing with Tess when she had her mind set on something was useless.

* * *

  

          Tess was walking home from the library when she felt it. She knew he’d been watching her. She could feel the heat of his gaze like a laser and she knew he was nearby. Tess sighed and stopped in her tracks.

         “I know you’re there, Zan,” she said into the night air. She waited a second and then as if the shadows had relinquished him, Zan appeared in the light. “Why are you following me?”

         “You know why,” Zan said leaning against the building. He looked like desire. His eyes were ravenous as if given the chance he would devour her. His fingers were hooked in his belt loops and Tess couldn’t help but notice the bulge there.

         “Because you’re perpetually horny?” Tess said sarcastically.

         “That too,” Zan responded.

         “I thought I told you to leave me alone.”

         “Aw, now,” Zan said moving towards her. “We often say things we don’t mean.” He grabbed her by the chin, seductively running a finger across her lips. Tess’ breath caught but she held her ground, ignoring the burning desire in her body.

        “I meant what I said,” she said pulling away from him.

        “Your body doesn’t agree,” Zan said noticing her hardened nipples. He wanted to pull her into the shadows and let her know how much he’d missed her but he wasn’t sure how she’d react. He decided to use charm instead of force. “Come on. You remember how good it felt; me deep inside of you. Your body clinched around me. Remember how you begged –“ Zan quickly grabbed her wrist, narrowly avoiding getting slapped in the face.

        “Fuck you, Zan”, Tess spat. Her body was trembling with a mix of anger and yearning. But Zan noticed something else.

        “You’re getting weaker,” he stated. “When are you going to stop fighting what you want?”

        “When you and Max stop thinking of my body as some sort of message holder. I’m a goddamn person, not some alien mail depot. Now stay the hell away from me Zan.” Tess looked at him with such intensity that Zan almost stepped back. “Or _I’ll_ kill you.”

* * *

 

 

        “God what are you two working together now?!” Tess said when she saw Max waiting in front of her apartment door. Max looked at her with puzzlement. “Zan paid me a visit as well,” she said. Max immediately looked behind her, searching for his nemesis. “Don’t worry, I already scared him off.” Tess unlocked the door to her apartment. “I’ll tell you the same thing I told him. Stay the hell away from me.”

        She tried to slam the door in Max’s face but he pushed it open and followed her inside. “That’s not going to happen.”

        ”Why? Why, can’t you just leave me alone?” Tess poured herself a glass of water and gulped it down quickly. “I mean it’s not like you want me to be with Zan. It drives you crazy to think he might have the upper hand. I don’t understand why you don’t just –“ Tess was cut off, as she began to sway on her feet.

        “Are you okay?” Max said, rushing to her side. He placed a hand on her back steadying her. Tired, she leaned against him for a minute and waited for her head to stop reeling. Max lifted her chin and looked at her closely. Her eyes were glassy and her face was flushed. He wiped the sweat from her brow and felt her clammy skin under his fingers. “You’re sick,” he stated.

        “You’re astute,” Tess said with an equal amount of indifference. She pulled herself together and headed towards her bedroom on wobbly legs.

        “Why are you doing this to yourself?” Max said following her into the room. Tess began to strip off her clothes without taking notice of Max’s presence. Max averted his eyes though he realized he’d probably seen Tess in her underwear more times then he cared to count. He did notice that though she was trying to seem strong, even getting ready for bed seemed to be taking energy out of her. She didn’t bother to put on pajamas, preferring just to pull the covers over her as she slipped into bed. “Are you that determined to die?” Max asked, “Is making your point worth suffering like this?”

        “What do I have to live for, Max?” Tess said. “Besides I’m not going to die. I’ll be fine in a couple of days.”

        “You don’t know that.”

        “Look if I die, I’ll call you,” Tess said turning over, “Close the door on your way out.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Part XIII 

         “I want to strangle her!” Max said, as he paced back and forth in Michael’s living room.

         “Don’t you mean fuck her?” Michael responded playfully.

         “You’re not funny, Michael.”

         “Just trying to lighten the mood,” Michael said headed for the fridge. He pulled out a Snapple and twisted the top off. “Look if she wanted you to help her, she would ask. I think at this point she’s just tired of being used.” He took a sip of his drink. “Frankly, I think you owe it to her to respect that.”

         “You’re a real asshole you know that?” Max said. “All of a sudden you’re respecting people’s wishes? If it were Isabel you’d be forcing her to do whatever it takes to help everyone.”

         “Isabel and I are different,” Michael said plopping back down on the couch. “First of all, I’ve known her all her life. Second of all, Isabel knows I love her and I care about her just as much as I care about knowing what Lonnie and Rath are plotting. Third of all, I respect Isabel enough to not just want to fuck her.”

         “I respect Tess. And I do not want to fuck her.”

         “Oh so you keep fighting Zan out of the goodness of your heart … not because you want to fuck her.”

         “Could you stop saying, ‘fuck her’?” Max said with annoyance. Michael laughed.

         “Whatever you want your highness,” he said taking another sip of his drink. “But Tess is hot. And she’s always had an effect on you.”

         “You think she’s hot?”

         “I’m not blind!” Michael exclaimed, practically spitting up his iced tea. “But she’s not my type. Don’t worry Maxwell, Zan’s the only man you have to fight. For now.” 

* * *

 

_Tess was being pinned down by strong hands. She struggled against the person restraining her. She could feel his warm breath against her face. It was stale and smelled vaguely of liquor._

_“Hold the bitch down,” said a voice in the shadows. As the speaker came into the light she could tell it was Lonnie._

_“Please let me go,” Tess pleaded._

_“Not until we’re done with you,” Lonnie said. “We’re going to leave you a nice little surprise. And maybe we’ll have a little fun before we do.” Tess felt a searing pain in her abdomen before she blacked out._   

         Tess’ eyes snapped open. She wanted to go back to sleep, to remember more, but it seemed like every time she got on the verge of discovering something, her mind pulled back. It almost made her want to run to Zan. If he could just pull out whatever they had put in her. And it wouldn’t be that bad. Tess remembered how it felt. His arms around her, holding her, loving her. Zan liked to talk a lot but in truth they didn’t just have sex, he’d made love to her and she’d felt safe.

         “Ahhhhh!” Tess screamed into the empty to room. It didn’t matter how she felt with Zan. It was all a lie. And she wasn’t going to be used again.

* * *

 

          Zan pumped in and out of the girl in front of him. She was about the same height and build but her eyes were the wrong color, brown instead of blue. But it didn’t matter because he was barely looking at her. All he could think about was the one person he couldn’t have.

          Zan began pumping harder. Finally, he came with Tess’ face seared on his eyelids. He eased onto the bed and lit a cigarette. The girl (he thought her name was Sara) lay down next to him wrapping her arms around his waist. He pushed her arm off him but she still continued to kiss his neck and chest.

          “That was amazing,” she said.

          “Yeah it was great,” Zan replied. “Now get out.”

          “But – but,” the girl stammered.

          “You heard me. I need to get some sleep. Now go.” The girl looked at him with shock but then her look turned almost feral. She straddled his naked hips, brazenly.

         “Come on. You don’t _really_ want me to leave,” she said. Zan had to admit she had a killer body but he was bored and he wanted to think. He bucked his hips up harshly.

         “Sorry sweetie but I’m done. Get off and get out.” The girl hopped off the bed with a huff and gathered her clothes.

         “See if I ever come back here,” she said, slamming the door as she exited. Zan watched her leave without emotion. It didn’t matter. She wasn’t who he wanted. He stretched out lazily on the ratty motel mattress. It was hot and he enjoyed the feeling of his bare body on the sheets with the ceiling fan whirring above him.

          He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. The girl had been fun but he still wasn’t satisfied. Maybe he’d go out and find one of those human girls Max and Michael seemed to be infatuated with. It would be fun to mess with their heads and it would drive Max crazy, a pastime which Zan enjoyed immensely. But that was too easy.

          The real challenge was having Tess again. His penis sprang to life at just the thought of her. Even now, he could see her writhing underneath him, her head tilted back as she moaned in pleasure. Zan started to stroke his cock leisurely, while he relived that night. And this time when he came it was with unspent frustration.

          He’d fucked up. He’d thought he’d be able to do what he had to and get out. Instead he was laying in a dingy motel jerking off to thoughts of a girl who hated his guts. The problem was she was too much like Ava. Not the one he’d come out of the pod with … the one from before. From what he remembered of that past life, Zan could always recall how passionate Ava was and Tess had it in spades. She was relentless and when she took a stand she maintained it. Right now, she’d decided she’d rather die than have him touch her again and that made her even more irresistible.

          “Fuck!” Zan yelled throwing a pillow across the room. He should never have pretended to be Max. He’d messed up her head too much. He’d messed it all up. But he was going to fix it. And next time she would know who she was fucking. 


	14. Chapter 14

Part XIV 

            Max pulled Liz into the eraser room after fifth period. She had been ignoring him and he already had one girl mad at him. He didn’t need Liz hating him too.

           “Max, what are you doing?” Liz asked as he closed the door behind them.

           “I want to talk to you and since you’re either working or doing homework any time I come around I figured during school hours would be the best time,” Max stated simply. 

           “I’m not avoiding you Max,” Liz said, “I figured with the low volume of alien escapades I’d use this time to get ahead in classes and work, so that the next time I go missing for a couple of days, my parents have good memories of their responsible daughter.”

            Max ignored her sarcasm and continued. “Okay and that means not speaking to me at all?” he asked.

            Liz sighed in exasperation. “Tess has your head all turned around. There’s nothing wrong with us. You’re just stressed out. I will talk to you Max. I will make some time in my schedule to spend with you.” Liz wrapped her arms around his neck. “You will have all the attention you need.” Max looked into Liz’s eyes and was overcome with emotion. He bent down and kissed her softly. The pads of his thumbs lightly brushed her cheeks. His hands moved down slowly caressing her collarbone, then moving down to her hips. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Max pressed seductively against her. “Mm, Max,” Liz said pulling away. “We shouldn’t do this.”

            “Why not?” Max said refusing to relinquish the hold he had on her. He began kissing her neck while his fingers began kneading her back slowly making their way towards her breasts.

            “This isn’t the best time.” Liz pulled away from him decisively. “And you know it.”

            “When is the right time?” Max said with frustration.

            “Max, I thought we agreed that we were going to be friends for a while.”

            “I’m tired of being friends, Liz. You know how I feel about you.”

            “I know. And you know how I feel about you but this isn’t right. Not right now. Not with everything that’s going on with Tess and Zan.”

            “So what do we do?” Max said sadly.

            Liz stuck out her hand. “Friends?” Max turned away from her outstretched hand.

            “I hate this. I hate that Tess isn’t even talking to me and she’s still keeping us apart.”

            “It’s not her fault. It’s not anyone’s fault. I’ll see you later Max.” Liz reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. “Bye,” she said before she left him standing alone in the dark.

* * *

 

             Maria watched Max exit the eraser room a few seconds behind Liz but she could tell by his expression that it hadn’t been the best of encounters. “This is ridiculous,” she exclaimed.

             “What’s ridiculous?” Michael said sidling up behind her.

             “That!” Maria said pointing to a despondent Max, “Liz and Max are at it again.”

             “You pay too much attention to them,” Michael said, “I’ve learned to ignore them until Max comes knocking on the door in the middle of the night. Then I just listen until he gets tired.”

             “That’s because you have no heart. I, on the other hand, do not like seeing my best friend caught up in the intergalactic version of _Days of Our Lives_. Plus, you’ve been too busy with Isabel so I have to have something to focus on.”

             “Isabel and I have been trying to contact Ava. We figure she might have some idea what her psychotic friends are planning or at least who they’re working with.”

             “Yeah, and I’m sure avoiding me has been fun as well.”

             “Well, it is a wonderful upside.” With that comment, Maria punched him in the stomach winding him for a second. “Ow, that actually hurt,” he said.

             “You deserved it,” Maria replied. She looked at him critically, “And maybe you should be working out more.”

             “And she wonders why I avoid her,” Michael muttered under his breath, Maria sighed. “I just wish that none of this had ever happened. I wish that little witch Tess had never come to Roswell.”

             “I think she would agree with you on that,” Michael said. “You know, she doesn’t want this anymore than you do. Put yourself in her position.”

             “Where? Sandwiched somewhere between Max and Liz?” Maria retorted.

             “Nooo,” Michael said, “A girl with no family, no friends – “

             “Whose fault is that?”

             “Stop interrupting. She’s all-alone and now some people have dropped a message inside her as if her body is some sort of safety deposit box. Oh and on top of all that, the two people who can access this message don’t really care much about her body at all, let alone her heart.”

             “Fine,” Maria said with some remorse, “But you’re wrong about one thing.”

             “What’s that?” Michael replied.

             “Max isn’t like Zan. He does care what happens to Tess.” She sighed again. “That’s the problem.”

             “Max isn’t perfect,” Michael said seriously, “And he’s got Tess just as messed up as Zan does.”

             “Michael!” Kyle said coming up to the both of them. He was out of breath as if he’d been running. “Have you seen Tess? I haven’t seen her all day and neither has Alex, Isabel or Liz. Last night she said she was fine but she’s been sick all week.”

              Michael was instantly the soldier he’d been born to be. He started firing questions at Kyle with rapid force. “When was the last time you spoke to her? What do you mean by sick? Does she have a cold? Have you called her apartment?”

             “I just called the apartment,” Kyle said catching his breath. “No one picked up.”

             “Go get Max and Isabel, tell them to meet me at Tess’ place,” Michael said. When Kyle didn’t move immediately Michael’s voice rose with tension, “Kyle, go now!”

             “Michael, I’m coming with you,” Maria said. Not wanting to waste the time arguing, Michael agreed. The two of them hurried out of the school building not bothering to look behind them. 

* * *

 

 

              “Tess!” Michael said as he banged on the door of the apartment. “Tess, are you in there?” Maria looked at him helplessly. Michael put his hand over the knob and used his powers to unlock the door. As soon as the lock clicked, he sprang through the doorway with Maria following right behind. “Tess?” he called out in the silence of the room. Maria headed towards the bedroom.

              “She’s not here!” Maria called back into the living room. She moved on to the bathroom but found nothing there. She was stopped short when she heard Michael call her back to the living room.

              “Maria! In here!” Maria found them halfway between the kitchen and the living room. Tess was unconscious on the floor with the telephone on the ground next to her.

              “Oh my God,” Maria said. “What’s happening to her?” Tess was shivering uncontrollably though her skin was burning to the touch. Michael scooped the tiny girl into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

              “I don’t know,” Michael said placing her on the bed. He began wrapping Tess in blankets, forming a tight cocoon around her body. “Get me some more blankets,” Michael said and for once Maria complied without argument. Michael went to the bathroom and ran a washcloth under cool water. He carried it back to the bed and placed it on Tess’ forehead but it seemed like it was only seconds before it was hot again.

              “She’s freezing,” Michael said as Maria reentered the room with extra blankets. The two of them worked soundlessly, tucking the sheets around Tess who looked like a pale doll, wrapped in the mound of blankets.

              Tess’ skin was so translucent, Michael could make out the traces of her blue veins. He ran the pad of his thumb against her cheek. Slowly her eyelids fluttered open. “Michael,” she breathed.

              “Sshh,” Michael replied. “Don’t talk. You’re going to be okay. Max is on the way.” Maria looked down at the two of them with wonder. She felt as if she was intruding on a private moment. She’d never really noticed how protective, brotherly Michael acted towards Tess but she could see it now. All his attention was focused on her and Michael was genuinely concerned, even scared. His touch calmed Tess, who settled into a fitful sleep.

              “You’re good with her,” Maria said after a few moments.

              “She’s easy to be good to,” Michael replied without looking back. He wiped Tess’ forehead with the washcloth. “She’s been through a lot lately … too much.”

              Maria watched them intently. There was a feeling in her that she couldn’t describe. It wasn’t jealously, it was … longing. For so long now, she and Michael had hovered somewhere between lovers and friends but he’d never looked at her the way he was looking at Tess right now. There was just pure, unconditional, uncomplicated love radiating from him. There was no lust or frustration making his feelings murky or hard to admit. He just cared for her.

              “We should let her sleep,” Maria said. “Max will be here any second.”

              “I don’t want to leave her,” Michael said. “You go. I’ll stay here until the others come. Besides your mom will probably think I kidnapped you.”

              “Either that or that we’re having sex.” Maria gave him a light kiss on the cheek. “You’re a good guy, Michael Guerin,” she said before leaving.

              After she was gone, Michael held Tess in his arms. “Michael?”, she said weakly.

              “Yes, Tess? What is it?”

              “I want to die. ”


	15. Chapter 15

Part V

I want to die. Michael stood outside the room where Tess was sleeping, finally. He was angry. No, more than that, livid. And he knew exactly who to take it out on. 

Zan didn’t know what hit him when Michael blew into his motel room, slamming him against the wall. “What the –?” He could barely get it out before Michael had his hands around his throat.

“You. Will. Fix. This.”, Michael said. “I don’t care how but you and your doppelganger buddies will not blow in here and ruin our lives for sport. Fix her before she dies.” Michael dropped him to the ground and headed for the door. He paused before exiting. “She’s alone for now but it might be your only chance. I’ll give you a few hours before I tell Max.” 

 

Zan sat fuming long after Michael had left. He hated that he’d blown in there, demanding Zan take what he already wanted. Incensed that Michael seemed to be giving permission for something he could obtain at will. But more than anything he was upset that he hadn’t taken it sooner.   
When he reached her apartment, the door was unlocked. He could see the evidence of Michael’s earlier visit. The overturned phone, a glass of water spilt on its side. When he entered the bedroom, Tess was covered in blankets, shivering, but when he ran his hand over her face she was nearly scalding to the touch. Zan went into the bathroom and ran a warm bath. When he returned, he peeled the blankets off of Tess. She moaned, half unconscious but she didn’t protest. Zan undressed her, almost with a clinical indifference and carried her into the bathroom. After laying her in the tub, he stripped and climbed in as well, pulling Tess into his arms. He squeezed a wet cloth over her forehead and she sighed curling against him. Zan was trying to be gentle but as she moved against him, he could feel himself stirring. As he ran the cloth up and down her body, he could feel her fever begin to break. Zan could see the mark faintly glowing on her abdomen but he couldn’t focus on it, instead he held her while she shivered against him, their body heat warming the water around them. “Thank you,” Tess whispered, as she placed a soft kiss on his chest. 

Hours later, Tess woke up in her bed, alone. She looked over on the nightstand and there was a glass of water. She climbed out of bed and padded into the living room where she found Zan asleep on the couch. He was shirtless and snoring softly. Tess looked at him lying there. In repose, he looked even more like Max. His rough edges smoothed by rest, he just looked like a scruffier version of her Max. Tess headed towards the kitchen and opened the fridge, which was empty of everything but hot sauce. 

“Want something to eat?” Zan said, sidling up behind her. His hands lingered over her hips and ass. “I can think of something.”  
Tess sighed. “Too good to be true,” she muttered. “Thank you for last night. You can stay if you want. I’m ordering food.” 

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting on the couch eating Thai food and laughing. “Once I was so angry I wished that I was invisible. The whole room went blind!” Tess laughed. “I was standing there one minute so upset that everyone was looking at me and the next I was terrified cause –,” she paused.

“Cause what?” Zan said picking at his pad thai.

“Cause I knew when Nasedo found out, I’d be in trouble,” Tess said, staring down into her curry. 

“So what happened?” Zan asked.

“It wore off and we moved. Nasedo made me ride in the trunk of the car.” Tess stood up and started to pick up the takeout containers. As she reached for his plate, Zan grabbed her wrist.

“Just because we can heal our scars doesn’t mean we don’t have them,” he said. Zan put his hands on her waist and pulled her down to the couch. Tess straddled his hips, and ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him. At first Zan tried to be gentle but soon he reaching up and grabbing Tess cupping the back of her head and kissing her until they were both breathless. Tess didn’t want to fight it anymore. Being with Zan (and even Max) was instinctual and most of all it felt right. As she rubbed against him seductively, she could feel him harden through the thin denim of his jeans. Zan reached around and held her to him tightly. He deepened their kiss moving slowly and sucking her bottom lip. Tess growled softly and Zan become even more aroused. He lifted her up and laid her down on the couch, lowering himself down on her. His hips ground against hers and Tess raked hands across his back. “Don’t stop,” Tess whispered. 

Zan reached between them and lifted up her shirt. All night he’d been staring at her breasts moving freely underneath her sweater and now he lapped at her nipples, feeling them harden under his ministrations. This time he wasn’t posing as Max and Tess could feel the cold steel of his tongue ring as well as the heat of his mouth and it turned her on even more. “Zan,” she moaned and this time there was no question about what she wanted or who she wanted to be with.

“What the fuck?!” Max said from the doorway. Zan sat back on his haunches.

“We have really got to work on your timing, chief,” he said with a sigh. Tess scrambled to straighten her shirt.

“What are you doing here?” Tess asked standing up. 

“Checking on you,” Max retorted. “Michael called me a while ago practically panicked.”

“And it only took you an hour to make it over,” Zan replied. “She’s fine now.”

“I can see that,” Max said turning to leave.

“Max wait!” Tess said, following him into the hallway. “It’s not what you think.”

“Really? Cause what I’m thinking is that you’ll give it up to Zan any time he wants.”

Tess slapped him across the face. “You don’t get to make any judgments on my life,” she hissed. “None. If I want to be with Zan it’s none of your business because you don’t get to ignore me and dictate my life. You need to treat me like a person and not some –” Tess’ last words were silenced by Max’s lips. She gasped against his mouth as he pressed her into the wall. Kissing Max was so different from kissing Zan. Max kissed her with anger and frustration and beneath all that there was gentleness, like he was asking for her permission. Like he wanted her to want him.   
Max pulled away roughly, “I wish I could ignore you.” 

“Max,” Tess sighed. “Come inside.” Tess took his hand and led him back into the apartment.

“Threesome action, huh? Didn’t think you’d be up for it Maxie.”

“That’s not why I’m here,” Max said.

“Yes, it is,” Tess said pulling off her sweater. “We’re going to settle this once and for all.” She turned and headed to the bedroom. “You two coming?,” she called. 

Zan headed towards the bedroom but Max blocked his way. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to find out what the hell Lonnie and Rath did to her and hopefully have a little fun as well. What about you? Finally going to see what you’ve been missing?” 

“Well I’m not going to leave her alone with you.” Zan smirked at Max’s response. “Just in case something goes wrong.” 

Max followed Zan into the bedroom where they found Tess waiting. She was sitting on the bed with just a sheet barely covering her. Both of them took in her body. Her thighs, smooth and creamy; her skin slightly flushed. Zan walked over and took Tess’ face in his hands, kissing her deeply. She bit his lip softly as he pulled away. Max wanted to look away but it was too entrancing. It was almost like he wasn’t there but he knew everything Tess was doing was for his benefit as well and knowing that she wanted him to see was erotic. Max could feel himself stiffen at the sight of Tess and Zan but he couldn’t make himself move any closer. Tess opened her eyes and saw Max staring at them. The two of them locked eyes and Tess could feel her body flush with desire. “I wish I’d known you like to be watched,” Zan said kissing his way down her neck. 

Tess pushed against his chest and flipped Zan over until she was on top of him. “You talk too much,” she said. Tess turned around and climbed off the bed and stood in front of Max. She grabbed his hands and twined his fingers in hers. Tess looked into Max’s eyes and felt her body flush from his desire. Max was surprised by the look in Tess’ eyes, both seductive and innocent. Watching her with Zan, she’d seemed so self-assured but Max could tell she wasn’t quite as sure of herself as she seemed. Max bent down and captured her lips with his. He pulled her closer, feeling her nakedness against him. Her delicate fingers moved along the waistband of his jeans and she slipped her hands under his shirt.

She was surprised at how it felt. By now, she’d felt Zan’s body numerous times and although the two were nearly identical, Max’s skin was soft and pliant over his hard muscles. Meanwhile, Max’s hands were running freely over her body for the first time. It was something he’d thought about but never acted on and every inch of Tess’ body felt like undiscovered territory. It was so different from Liz. Tess was soft and her skin was like peaches and cream. Tess waved her hand and Max’s shirt disappeared. She pressed herself up against his chest, wanting to feel his skin on hers. She gasped into Max’s mouth as she felt more hands caressing her body. Zan placed light kisses on her neck as his hand reached around cupping her sex. He moved her underwear aside and dipped into her wet core. 

Tess could feel her knees buckle but she didn’t fall with both men holding her up. Max picked her up, settling her thighs around his waist. The rough feel of denim caused a delicious friction and she moaned. Zan stood at her back and twisted his fingers in her blonde curls tilting her head towards him so he could kiss her full lips. Max gripped her hips as she arched back and because they were there and he’d dreamt about it for so long, he leaned forward and sucked gently on her pink nipples. Tess felt overwhelmed from the sensations. Zan’s scruffy beard against her cheek as he kissed her deeply and Max’s ministrations were more than enough to drive her wild and they’d only just begun. She reached down and using her powers, stripped Zan of his boxers so she could take her hard length in her hands. He hissed into her mouth as she slid her tiny fingers over the head of his dick. Zan reached down and rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance, which was slick and waiting. He wanted to thrust into her from behind but he decided to be a gentleman and he looked up at Max who looked unsure of what to do next. “She wants you to fuck her,” Zan said, trying to curb the desire in his own voice. 

Max looked at Tess who was flushed and lost in the sensations the two of them lavished on her. Zan held her from behind and her legs were parted. Her pussy was laid bare for him and Max felt sure he’d never seen such a beautiful sight. Slowly, he teased his cock around her folds causing her to shudder. The more aroused she was, the harder Max became until he was pushing himself deep inside of her and Tess was calling out his name. Zan anchored the tiny girl between them as Max plunged deeper and deeper into her wet core. Tess could feel Zan’s cock hard against her ass and she put her hand to Max’s chest slowing him down. “I – I want,” Tess hesitated.

“Tell him what you want,” Zan whispered in her ear.

“I want to feel both of you,” Tess said. She knew she should feel shameful but she’d spent so much time feeling rejected and discarded. Now all she wanted was to feel the two men she desired the most inside of her. Max pulled her close, balancing her weight as Zan maneuvered himself closer to her ass. Zan dipped his fingers inside her pussy and rubbed the juices around and inside her asshole getting her ready. He pushed the head of his cock against her tight hole and Tess stiffened for a second, unsure of her decision. “Relax,” Zan whispered in her ear. “I won’t hurt you.” Tess felt her body releasing the tension at Zan’s words. He was right, she knew he wouldn’t hurt her. Max pulled back slightly watching the two of them and his eyes narrowed. He felt jealous but also aroused and he was kind of touched watching how Zan put Tess at ease. Max had been so frustrated with Tess and his feelings for her and now watching her with Zan he wished he’d given in to what he’d felt sooner. He wanted her for himself.

Zan slowly pushed inside of Tess until he was deep inside her ass. The feeling of both of them within her had Tess ready to explode. They both fought for dominance but also to draw out her pleasure and Tess was awash in happiness. She threw one arm around Zan’s neck and pulled Max close to kiss him passionately. She could feel herself coming undone and as she reached the heights of ecstasy a blinding white light flashed behind her eyes. When she opened her eyes she was outside her body. 

“Ava,” a cold, reptilian voice said. “I’m so glad you got my message.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it for a bit but I finally know how I want to end this fic so I'll try to update once a week. This is such an old fandom I doubt anyone is reading but this is still one of my favorite pairings so I want to do it justice.


	16. Chapter 16

            When Tess looked around the walls of the room were black, shiny and slick. There were no doors and no windows. The air was thick and warm. At first she was disoriented. Just a second ago she’d been sandwiched in between Max and Zan, both of them pumping inside of her and now she was … Tess looked down and clutched the fabric that covered her body. It was a simple shift dress made of something that resembled silk but it was much softer and, even though she was sure this was all in her head, it seemed as if the air flowed through the material leaving her warm but comfortably cool as well.

            “I know it’s not befitting a queen but this was the best I could do given the time and space between our worlds.”

            “Khivar,” Tess said, simply. It was more a statement than a question. The handsome but frightening man standing in front of her couldn’t be anything but the same being who’d tried to kill them. His appearance was clearly meant to put her at ease. The sandy blond hair, the blue eyes; But there was a iciness, an otherworldliness that marked him as not human.

            “I’m so glad you made it, Ava.”

            “It’s Tess,” she replied.

            He waved her off with a flick of his hand. “Is that what they call you on that human planet?” He grabbed her by the chin and held her gaze. “At least they managed to capture your beauty.” He walked around her, his hands lingering on her shoulders. “Too bad we barely got to spend any time together in New York. I would love to see what this body can do.”

            “I would never –,” Tess began.

            “Oh but you have. And I’m sure we will again. As soon as you get rid of your suitors.”

            “Is that what this is all about?” Tess scoffed. “If you think I’m going to betray Max, you’re crazy. And I wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot pole.”

            Khivar stood close to her. “So beautiful, so defiant. I’m going to have fun breaking you in … again.” He tilted his head in a way that was supposed to be … endearing, she guessed.

            “What do you want from me?”

            “Straight to the point. I like that. You have a choice to make, my dear. That mark you have can’t be removed but it can be transferred. You just have to decide which one of your lovers gets it.”

            “And what happens when it’s transferred?”

            “Think of it like a beacon. It allows me to locate the person. To keep track of them so to speak. And contact them if necessary.”

            “To kill them you mean.” Tess almost laughed. “Do you really think I’m just going to hand over Max or Zan to you?”

            Khivar grabbed her by the chin and held tight when she tried to move. “You don’t have a choice. If you don’t transfer the mark to one of them, it will kill you.” He let go of her and leaned back, folding his arms. “And either way, that means I win. You take out one of my obstacles or you get yourself killed and your little foursome is weakened beyond repair.” He tapped his finger on her nose. “Win – win. You have one week.” He walked until he was standing behind her and whispered in her ear. “And then, I’m coming for you.”


End file.
